Who Will Win?
by mdwildcatgirl
Summary: Rory has a hidden past that has changed her life. What happens when Logan and his friends find out? Not your typical hidden past story. ROGAN!
1. What Went Wrong?

**Who Will Win?**

ROGAN! Sometimes we run from our past because it's what we think is best. But eventually it will catch up to us. It's just a matter of who will win. Because if our past wins, that means we are letting our past haunt us for the rest of our lives and we will never be able to live life to the fullest.

Information to Know:

Chris and Lorelai got married once Rory and her brother Mike were born. But they divorced. While they were together, they decided to live in Boston and they would be closer to Chris' parents. Rory will be close to both sets of grandparents especially the Hayden's. Rory will have a hidden past that will come out eventually surprising her new friends Logan, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie. Rory is friends with Paris and Tristan. They met the summer before their senior year at a society function (Rory decided to go to Chilton for reasons that will be explained). Before Rory went to Chilton, she would pull pranks and she knew how to party and have fun. But once she went to Chilton she turned into a Mary.

Rory goes by the last name Gilmore not Hayden. She used to go by Hayden while her parents were together but changed it once her and her mom moved to Stars Hollow. Rory and Paris went off to Yale, whereas, Tristan went off to Harvard. Paris and Tristan know about her hidden past. Rory is really rich but doesn't abuse the power of having a credit card with no limit and has more influence than her friends. The reason she and her family is rich is because there is Richard's insurance business, Straub being a Supreme Court Judge, Francine having a line of fancy luxury hotels that only the most wealthy stay at (she is starting to hand it over to Chris), the Hayden's own Starbucks (yes Rory and Lorelai still like their coffee), they also own the Pittsburgh Steelers, and Lorelai has her own line of inns, one being in Stars Hollow.(I know that's a lot but this is my story) Lorelai is still close to Chris' parents; even though she and Chris are divorced. The Hayden's always liked Lorelai and her crazy ways. This will be a Rogan. I don't know how the other pairings will go but Tristan is only like a big brother to Rory and Paris. Mike will not be in the story. So don't ask where her brother is, it will be explained. Everyone is the same age as they are on the show but Stephanie, she is Rory and Paris' age. This picks up at the beginning of her sophomore year at Yale and some parts of the story will be like the show. This is my first FanFic. Hope you like. I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it.

**Chapter 1: What Went Wrong?**

'Paris you here?" Rory said wondering why her friend wasn't there; Paris was always early making sure everything was her way. Rory pulled her phone out calling Paris.

"Hello"

"Paris, its Rory."

"Oh Hey"

"Where you at?"

"Well, Asher's funeral just let out so I'm on my way."

"Oh My God Paris, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right; my mourning time has come and gone."

"How did he die, I mean he didn't die while…" Rory trailed off not knowing if she really wanted to know how Paris would respond.

"No Gilmore he didn't die while I was having sex with him!" Paris yelled.

"Sorry just wondering."

"OK I'm almost there; I'll see you in a little bit. Bye."

"Bye. And Paris…"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know you are." And with that they both hung up.

Rory decided to go out and get coffee and walk around while thinking about things, especially her past.

_They were lying in her bed watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory when Mike said "Hey Ror, what's going to happen to us after high school?"_

"_What?" Rory asked wondering where is this coming from, college wasn't for another two years. I mean yeah the next two years will probably go by quick but I mean college talk shouldn't be happening for another year. I guess there is nothing like the present._

"_College is just around the corner…"_

"_Two years isn't just around the corner, now six months is a different story but TWO years."_

"_Rory the next two years are going to go by quick and you know it. I mean it just seems like yesterday we started high school and here we are now, halfway through it, not knowing where it went."_

"_Technically, we know where it went. I mean it didn't even move; its still there at the intersection of First and Columbia."_

_As serious as Mike wanted this conversation to be, he had to laugh at what his twin sister said. _

"_Very funny. But really what's going to happen, are we even going?"_

"_Yes we're going why would you even say that or even think that for that matter." Rory said angrily._

"_Well Ror we haven't talked about college and I wanted to know your opinion."_

"_Do you not want to go?" Rory said calming down, not actually believing that he was possibly considering not going. For one, she would have his head, then their parents would get the rest of him and then their grandparents would probably kill their parents for having raised a son to believe there was the option of not going to college._

"_Yeah, I want to go but if you think about it, we don't even have to go. Our jobs are already picked out for us. We automatically become CEO's of our families companies. We don't need more education to run them. We already know how to run them. We have been raised to and have been going to our grandparents and parents works for the past five years. I mean you and me pretty much own the Steeler's now. We're the ones always signing the contracts, going to the meetings, hiring and firing people, and going to the games. We run the show. I know we're young but that's how it is. The main reason I want to go to college is for the parties and the girls."_

"_Still planning on being the playboy in college?"_

"_Better believe it."_

"_I get your point about college. We don't have to go if we don't want to. It's just expected. We have to live up to the family name, whether it is Gilmore or Hayden. But I also feel I have to go, get a better education, become smarter, and have four more years till high society takes us forever."_

"_That's another reason I want to go because once we're done with school there's no more partying and goofing around. I mean we can be like our parents and hate society and the life that comes with it and then just mock people at the parties and have a good time not caring what other people think."_

"_That's exactly how I want my future to be like. I don't want to be a trophy wife. I want to still have fun like our parents do. I want to do something with my life. I don't want to work so much that I forget I have a family, like our friends parents do."_

"_You'll never be a trophy wife. You won't forget your family. I won't let it happen. Plus, our parents and grandparents plan on you working for the companies. Any guy would be lucky to have you and would not make you become a trophy wife if they knew what you truly wanted."_

"_I guess you're right."_

"_I'm always right."_

"_Aren't we a little cocky today?"_

"_Me? Nah, I'm not cocky. At least not today, I'm not." Mike said with a smile._

"_So where do you want to go to college?" Rory said._

"_Honestly?"_

"_Honestly."_

"_Honestly, I don't care."_

"_Same here."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Uh, I thought you would have the college picked out and the classes you wanted to take considering you have tons of stuff with Harvard on it."_

"_OK, maybe I do want to go there. But I want to go wherever you go. I know eventually we will have to make our own decisions and do things on our own but I don't want that to happen yet." Rory said sadly. Making Mike feel bad for starting a serious conversation like this._

"_I'll always be there for you. You know that right?"_

"_Yeah I know. It's just good to hear it every once in a while. You know I'll always be there for you too, right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_So what's the plan?"_

"_How about we plan on both going to Harvard no matter what?" _

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, I mean I don't care where we go I jut want to be close to you. You're my best friend." _

"_What about Andy, David and Matt?"_

"_Nope you're the one I can always count on."_

"_You're my best friend, too. I'm not just saying that because I'm your best friend but because I really mean it. I mean, yeah Natalie and me are always together but you and me have a special connection."_

"_What about Andy?"_

"_He's my boyfriend. We have a different special connection." Rory said smirking._

"_Ah geez. Why did you say that? I so did not want to think about my sister and friend like that."_

"_Cause I wanted to see the look on your face and trust me it was worth it." Rory said laughing._

"_Sooo Harvard?"_

"_Yeah, only if our friends want to go there because we all have to go to the same place. I couldn't live without them."_

"_I know what you mean but they're going to Harvard their parents are making them. We're the only ones who have a choice."_

"_I guess you're right…So Harvard?"_

"_Harvard."_

And here she was…at Yale. What happened? Why didn't she just follow the plan? It was simple…go to Harvard. Before she knew it, she was back at her dorm. It looked liked Paris was there.

What do you think? Please review!


	2. The Three Jerks

**Chapter 2: The Three Jerks**

She needed to relax. She shouldn't have thought about the past, there was no reason to. She should have thought about her classes coming up and the week ahead of her but no she had to go and think about the past even though she knew she would regret doing it. All her past did was cause her trouble.

After her walk, she had to deal with Paris. Yeah, Paris was her friend and she was glad to see her but dealing with Paris' demands for three hours was just ridiculous. Rory decided she had had enough for one day so she decided to go ahead and go to bed. She couldn't fall asleep for the life of her. So around 12:30, she decided to go on a walk but this time she wouldn't think about her past. She would think about her mom and how she was pregnant, her classes, and the good things that happened this past summer.

She had been walking around for about ten minutes when she ran into something, rather someone. She looked up and saw a guy who was somewhat drunk. She looked bedmates for the night. The guy she bumped into seemed to be the only one without one. The guy looked at her strangely before asking,

"Have I met you before?" the guy spoke with an accent.up at him and realized he was with a couple of his friends and what seemed to be their

"I don't think so," said Rory trying to walk away but the guys just kept following her.

"Well, I guess you're right because you're not a redhead."

"I know I'm right but what's up with me not being a redhead?"

The blonde boy finally spoke up, "He only goes for girls that are redheads. He has a fetish with them. I don't know why but that's just how he is."

"Oh," replied Rory not really knowing how to reply.

The guy with the accent spoke again, "Please excuse my manners, I haven't told you my name. My name is Finn Morgan, heir to the toy store Aussie Toys."

"Nice to meet you," Rory said still trying to walk away but the guys kept following her with their bedmates in tow.

"What? Does my last name not want you to try and get me in bed with you?" Finn said not believing that his girl was not trying to make him take her back to his dorm.

Rory stopped all of a sudden causing the others to do so too. _What did this guy just say! _Rory thought. "No, I am not that kind of girl! You're such an ass for thinking that. God help us women if this is what men are truly like these days," Rory yelled.

When Rory started yelling, it caused the guys to stop making out with their bedmates and start listening to what she was saying. They couldn't believe their ears. No one, especially a girl, yell at them. It was unheard of. Every girl fell at their feet because they were cute, rich, and had power just because of their last name. Who did this girl think she was? She didn't come from money. She wasn't powerful like they were. She should consider herself lucky for being able to talk to them.

"Whatever did I do to you, love?" Finn asked.

"You pretty much called me a slut." Rory said still yelling.

"Well, love, do you know who you are talking to?"

"No and I think I could care less."

"Just to let you know. Once again, I am Finn Morgan, the blonde is Logan Huntzberger, heir to Huntzberger Media, and the brunette is Colin McCrae, heir to McCrae Law Firm. So do you think you should be yelling at us?"

Rory had to admit they were pretty influential but she didn't care. That gave them no right to pretty much call her a slut.

"I can talk to you however I want to, and if I want to yell at you then I am going to yell at you." Rory said, starting to raise her voice again.

Logan couldn't keep his eyes off this girl. He didn't know what it was but there was just something about her that made him want to tell the blonde girl next to him to go home just so he could talk to Rory a minute longer.

"Well, love, if you don't mind me asking, what is your lovely name?"

"Well, I do mind you asking. Why should I tell you?"

"It's simple. I told you mine and my friend's names so it's just right for us to know your name."

"Fine, Lorelai Gilmore but I go by Rory."

"Any relation to Richard and Emily Gilmore?" Logan said.

"I'm their granddaughter."

_Uh Oh, I'm in trouble,_ Logan thought. He looked at her not believing he was actually talking to someone who was from society. His mom would kill him if she found out how he had talked to Rory.

"Well, I'm sorry for how me and my friends acted towards you." Logan said trying to get her to forgive them, especially him.

I mean Finn caused the most trouble. He meant to run into her, so he could possibly have a bedmate. Even though she wasn't a redhead, Finn thought he should get some action; his two best friends shouldn't be the only ones to get some. Finn had said the most horrible things. I have to agree with her; Finn had pretty much called her a slut. If Stephanie was here, she would probably have hit him in the back of the head. He just tried to explain how Finn was. I mean him and the guys, plus Stephanie, tried to be nice to the people outside their group but sometimes it was hard. They felt most people were just friends with them because of their connections and money. They needed to trust them before they were nice to them. Colin was so lucky that he had kept his mouth shut. Maybe he should keep his mouth shut the next time so he wouldn't be in this position again.

"Now you're sorry. Just because my last name means I from society shouldn't make you feel guilty for acting like that to me. You should feel guilty no matter what." Rory said trying to calm down.

"Please forgive us and we'll walk you back to your dorm." Logan said. Him and Colin's bedmates totally forgotten.

"Fine but if this ever happens again even if it isn't towards me, so help me God, I will call your _mommies_." Rory said emphasizing the 'will' part.

"You wouldn't!" Logan said.

"Oh yeah I would and trust me I won't forgive you the next time. So if I even hear about you treating someone terrible like you just did, there will be hell to pay." Rory said in a way that made her sound like she meant business.

"Ok, I promise it won't happen again." Logan said gratefully. _What a relief! I'm not going to be in trouble_, Logan thought.

"What about you two?" Rory asked.

"Hey! I didn't say anything." Colin said, speaking for the first time since they met.

"Well, you hang out with these other two, so I got a feeling that you're just like them." Rory said.

"Fine you're right. I promise it won't happen again."

"What about you Finn?"

"I'm really sorry that was totally inappropriate. You're not a slut from what I can tell. Please forgive me. I promise it won't happen again."

"Ok, well this is my dorm. Night."

"Night." Colin said.

"Night love."

"Sweet dreams and once again we really are sorry."

Rory smiled. She was starting to like this Logan guy but she couldn't. He was just a complete ass to her. Well, I guess _he_ wasn't. It was Finn more than anything. She couldn't hold a grudge for the world. That's why she had forgiven them. But there was another reason she couldn't like him and that was, she promised herself that she would never have her heart broken again. She had had her heart broken one too many times and if that meant no relationships, then so be it. She could at least be friends with them, only if they wanted to.

Rory closed the door and thought to herself _what an interesting walk _and with that she went to bed

What do you think? Please Review!


	3. A Couple of Ideas

C**hapter 3: A Couple of Ideas**

Rory was at the YDN trying to come up with an idea for her next article. Even though she was majoring in business, she still loved to write. She always had an idea on what to write about but this time around she couldn't think of something interesting to write about. That's when he walked in.

Rory was the first thing he noticed when he walked into the YDN. He couldn't believe his luck. The girl that he liked was on the YDN with him. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. He'd come around more just to be with her and by doing this he was pleasing his daddy at the same time.

"So we meet again." Logan said trying to get her attention.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well considering my dad owns newspapers for a living…"

"Right, stupid question…But then why didn't I see you around last year?"

"Now that's not a stupid question but there is a stupid answer."

"And what's that?"

"Me, Finn, and Colin decided to take a year off."

"That's not really a stupid answer."

"You didn't let me finish.'

"Oh"

"We decided to go sailing around Fiji and in the end…we sunk the yacht, well actually Finn."

At this Rory's face dropped. Logan was surprised by her reaction. Why would she be sad? It wasn't her fault it sank…that was Finn's fault. Logan noticed a blonde girl stop what she was doing and stare at Rory to see how she would react.

"Rory, do you know who the blonde is?" Logan whispered so the blonde couldn't hear.

"One, is it consider sailing when you're using a yacht? Two: You were right. That was a stupid answer. And yes I do. That's Paris." Rory finally said.

"Paris?" Logan said wondering how they knew each other.

"Yeah, she's my roommate and has been my friend for the past two years."

"Oh"

That's when Paris walked up. "I don't think we have been introduced. Logan Huntzberger. You?"

"Paris Geller and I knew who you were already."

At this Logan raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

"Yeah, you're the biggest playboy on campus. Every girl knows who you are. But don't let your ego get too big because I'm just going to deflate it by saying I would never consider being one of your flavor of the weeks as you call them. I don't know what girl in their right mind would. You gonna be ok?" Paris said, directing the last part towards Rory.

"I'll be fine, Paris."

"Ok, but if you need to talk I'll be right over there." Paris said pointing towards her desk.

"I know thanks." Rory said and with that Paris left. Rory wouldn't know where she would be without her. She was her best friend at Yale. She wouldn't have survived the past few months by herself. She needed a shoulder to cry on.

"So what you doing?" Logan said trying to get of the topic of sinking the yacht.

"I'm trying to think of a topic to write on but I can't think of anything."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what I'm going to write about either but if I come up with a couple ideas I'll let you pick first."

"Thanks."

"Just think of it as an 'I'm sorry' present."

"I already forgave you."

"Well, I'm still going to do it because I feel like it."

"You, Logan Huntzberger, are going to do something for me just because?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"Considering what happened last night, I think it is." Rory smirked.

"Ok, yes it is hard to believe. I can't believe it myself. But there's a first time for everything."

"Well thanks but don't feel obligated. If I think of two I'll give you one."

"Will you let me pick first?"

"I don't know but if you buy me coffee sometime then I might consider it."

"Are you asking me out?" Logan smirked.

"No. I'm simply telling you that the way to my heart is through coffee."

"So if some guy ever breaks your heart all they have to do is give you coffee.'

"That's not what I said. You're twisting my words around. Trust me, if my heart got broken coffee wouldn't fix it." Rory said sounding upset.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's alright, not your fault. I'm going to go back to my dorm. I'll see you around."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah" and with that Rory was out the door.

Logan already had an idea for her in his head. It was just a matter of her going along with it. She didn't seem to be the type that was adventurous and did wild and crazy stuff just because. How would she react about going to a Life and Death Brigade event?

Sorry this chapter isn't long; it was pretty much a filler. The next chapter will be better and most likely longer. Please read and review!


	4. New Friends and Old Memories

AN: Christopher pays for Yale. Lorelai and Rory go to Friday night dinner just so they can keep in touch.

**Chapter 4**

It had been a long week and it was only Thursday night. Monday she had an exam in English that she needed to do good on. She didn't want her A to turn into a B. Tuesday she had to turn an article for Doyle in. She knew for sure that was one of the worst articles she had ever written. Tuesday night she got a call from her father and those calls always drained her. They were long and there was always fighting and yelling. Wednesday she had two papers do. One in history and one in psychology. The one in psychology had caused her a lot of trouble. She stayed up till two in the morning the night before. This morning, Thursday, she had a class that was moved to eight in the morning meaning she had to get up at 6:30. That was too early for a Gilmore girl.

When she walked into her room that night, she saw an envelope with her name on it taped to her window. Curiosity taking over, she opened the envelope and read,

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, _

_You are invited to the October meeting of the Life and Death Brigade. If you decide to join us, then you must promise to keep quiet on what you see and hear. You may use some information in your article but no specific details. You will have to let a member of the Life and Death Brigade read it before submitting it. Since you are a guest, you will need to be blind folded and then meet us outside the library on Friday at four. Someone will come and get you but they will not get you if you don't have the blind fold on. You will not be allowed to know where the meeting is taking place. This will be and overnight trip. So come prepared with things you will need for overnight (tooth brush, tooth paste, etc.). Bring casual clothes and the rest will be provided for you. You will be back by Sunday afternoon. This is a once and lifetime experience. Not many are allowed to come to a meeting but since you are a Gilmore, we are allowing you to come. It's your decision._

_Life and Death Brigade_

_P.S. This is one of my ideas. I thought you would like it._

Logan. He was right. She liked it. It sounded interesting since the Life and Death Brigade must be a secret organization. Rory went online and typed in Life and Death Brigade. What she found proved that she was right. It was a secret organization that had been around since the beginning of Yale. It was just like the Crimson Brigade she was going to be in if she decided to go to Harvard but she didn't. I guess no Friday night dinner. Mom will be happy.

The next thing she knew she was in front of the library with a blind fold on waiting for Logan or whoever was picking her up.

When Logan saw her, he stopped. She looked beautiful even though she was wearing light blue hip hugger jeans with a simple sweater. He was getting annoyed with the feelings he had when he was around her. He never asked the Life Brigade if he could bring a guest. They were reluctant at first but once he told them she was Gilmore, they allowed her to come under certain circumstances. He was glad that she decided to go along. She was biting her lower lip. You could tell she was nervous. Well, I guess he would too if he didn't know what he got himself into. It was going to be one interesting weekend.

"Hey Rory," he whispered in her ear. She jumped.

"God, Logan don't do that."

"Sorry and how did you know it was me?"

She gave him an 'are you serious' look, even though he couldn't see it because of the blindfold. "I recognized your voice." Saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well let's get this show on the road." Logan said while taking Rory's bag.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." Rory said as they started to walk away from the library.

"Well, I was raised to be a gentleman. It's like second nature. It would feel weird if I didn't."

"Don't take offence but it seems that people always think that rich boys are always snobby and don't treat people right but in reality you guys are probably more of a gentleman than most guys." She said remembering what happened with Jess. Jess never took her bags or opened the door for her and then there was the number one reason she thought he was a jerk. It caused everyone who knew about it to think he was a jerk. It caused Luke to hate him. Only her close friends and family knew what that was. She still couldn't believe it. Andy always did those things for her and here Logan was doing the same thing as him. They never came close to being like Jess. Guess rich guys are nicer than what they seem to be.

"None taken. I actually take that as a compliment. Thanks."

"Just stating the truth." Rory said while still wearing the blind fold.

"Why do you think that rich guys are nicer?"

"Well, I'm not saying it applies to all guys because I know some nice guys that aren't from society. It's not like me to judge people before knowing them but from past experiences, it seems that guys from society are nicer…even though our first encounter could prove my theory wrong," she said smirking.

Logan wanted to ask what those past experiences were but they were already back at the SUV.

"Ok, step up and watch your head." Logan said while taking her hand so she would have some balance.

"Thanks"

"No problem." Logan shut the door and went to the other side to get in. "Ok, let's go."

"Logan, are you sure she can't see through the blindfold?" Colin said.

"Hi Colin." Rory said.

"God Logan why didn't you make sure she couldn't see, you were suppose to make sure she couldn't see!"

"Colin I recognize your voice."

"Oh."

"Well, then who am I love?" Finn said.

"Finn you're the only one I know who has an accent and calls me love." _Well except for Matt _she thought.

"Well, then who am I?" Stephanie said.

"Even though we haven't been formally introduced, I have to guess you're Stephanie Vanderbuilt. You sit next to me in Psychology."

"You're good." Stephanie said amazed that Rory knew who she was without ever being formally introduced to her.

"Thanks."

"I heard what you said to these three stooges." Stephanie said.

"What did they say I said?

"They said that you told them that they were complete asses for thinking that you were some slut that tries to get guys into bed with you. You also said that if you ever found out that they pulled something like that again, you would call their mommies. And I just want to compliment you because no girl besides me has put them in their place. And for doing that I was hoping we could be friends."

"Uh, sure"

"It's going to be so cool having a girl to hang out with. I always hang out with these three and the girls that hang out with us are completely stupid that have a brain the size of a pea. You on the other hand, seem like you have a brain and are smart because I have psychology with you. I also like you because you put the guys in their place. Like I said no girl has ever done that. They usually try to get in bed with them. You on the other hand aren't."

"Well, I'm looking forward to spending time with a girl other than Paris. Where are we going?" Rory said pouting.

"Nice try but it's not going to work." Logan said secretly hoping she would stop because if she didn't he would end up telling her. Logan could tell that she could get anything she wanted if she just pouted. It was going to be the death of him.

"Fine, but how much longer?"

"Colin, is it fine if I tell her?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, it's fine to tell Reporter Girl but that's all she gets to know. Don't fall for her pouting. I know it's getting to you because it's getting to me. Gilmore, you do know you have a very strong power when you do that?"

"Yes, I do and I can't believe you guys didn't fall for it."

"Trust me I was very close to telling you and I am probably the least likely person to tell you." Colin said.

"Good because I thought I was losing my touch."

"Trust me, you aren't." Logan said.

"So, how much longer?"

"About one and half more hours."

The next thing she knew the SUV was pulling to a stop. The rest of the ride was filled with Rory debating back and forth with the guys, especially Logan, while Stephanie listened, enjoying what she was hearing. She had to admit Rory wasn't just smart. She was funny, witty, and boy did she know her pop culture.

Logan went to open the door for Rory. "Can I take the blind fold off yet?" Rory said while getting out of the SUV.

"Just one more second." Logan replied. He knew she was getting anxious.

"Ok, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you think?" Logan asked while taking her blind fold off for her.

They were in the woods. One of the first things she noticed was a tree house. She couldn't believe where she was. She knew exactly where they were. Out of all the places she could have been she ended up here. She was smirking in the inside because Logan and his friends didn't want her to know where they were but secretly she knew. But she wasn't going to let them know because if she did they would know about her hidden past and the secret she had been trying to keep from them since the beginning.

They were in her dad's back yard. They were at her old house. She couldn't see the house from where they were. She wondered where they would be sleeping.

_There they were. Six nine year olds in a tree house. They were the best of friends._

"_Why do we have to sleep out here?" Rory complained._

"_Yeah why?" Natalie said agreeing with Rory._

"_I already told you but I'll tell you again. One it's something different and two we are away from our crazy parents. Plus if we get scared or need anything the house is just right over there. So enjoy yourselves." Mike explained to his sister and his friend._

"_Yeah, loves, enjoy yourselves." Matt said._

"_Come on Mary. Just for tonight." Andy said._

_Rory could never say no when Andy called her that. Hopefully, he never found out because he always called her that. It was his nickname for her. She had had it since she was five and he was the only one allowed to call her Mary. They even made a promise to each other that he would never call anyone else Mary and she would never allow anyone else call her Mary._

"_Fine"_

"_What?" Natalie said._

"_Well, it's just for one night. How bad could it be?"_

"_I guess you're right. So, what are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know." David said_

_They all sat there until Rory said, "Hey, are we going to be friends forever?"_

"_What?" They all said._

"_We've been friends since we were born. I don't think that's going to stop anytime soon." David said._

"_It seems that friends always grow apart and I don't want us to."_

"_I agree with her." Natalie said._

"_How about we make a pact? Friends Forever. We never leave anybody out. We do everything together. We always help one another no matter what. It we pull a prank and one of us gets in trouble, we all get in trouble. We do things together. Once we start to date, none of our boyfriends or girlfriends come between us. If they have a problem with us hanging out together then they're not worth it. We tell each other the truth even if it will break someone's heart or cause a fight. We will get through it. There are no lies between us. We're friends till the end and no one is going to stop that. Nobody will destroy this friendship." Matt said, while the rest didn't believe what he was saying. He never felt so strongly about something before in his entire life. They had never heard him talk like this. They never saw this side of him. He was always the one that was happy, stress-free, crazy, and in his words, exotic person since he was from Australia, that could always put a smile on your face. He was never serious about anything in life but for once he was and it was about their friendship. Did they all feel the same way?_

"_I agree." Mike said._

"_Same here." David said agreeing strongly on what Matt just said._

"_Friends forever." Rory said._

"_I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you guys, so I strongly agree with what Matt said." Natalie said._

"_I feel the same way." Andy said._

"_Friends Forever?" Matt asked._

"_Friends Forever." They all said._

"_How about truth or dare?" Matt asked._

"_Ok, I'll go first. Rory, truth or dare?" Natalie said._

"_Dare."_

"_Ok, I dare you to kiss Andy."_

"_What?" Rory said not believing this was her dare. She thought her dare would be something like go down the tree and stay down there for five minutes._

"_Kiss Andy."_

"_Fine." And with that she kissed Andy. There had always been something between them, even though they were nine, but now there was more because when she kissed him they both felt something and they both knew that eventually their relationship was going to be more than friends. _

And that's where and when she had had her first kiss. In this same tree house with her first boyfriend, Andy.

"Rory?...Rory?...Rory?" Logan said starting to get scared. Why did she keep staring at that tree house?

"What?"

"You ok, you kept staring at that tree house. You were starting to scare me."

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Okay, well we will be staying in the house." Logan said but was cut off.

"What about the person that lives there?" Rory asked. Where was her dad? Does he even know? Of course, he knows. How couldn't he. If they weren't welcomed then the police would have already been there.

"He knows we're here. He use to be in the LDB, so he is always letting us use this place if we have no where else to go. So we asked. He said sure."

"Is he home?" Her dad was in the LDB. How did she not know that?

"No, gone away on business with his girlfriend."

Of course she thought. He was always gone. And of course the girlfriend. How could she have forgotten Stacey? She hated Stacey. She was just some gold digging slut.

"Ok, well the outdoor pool is right here with the bar inside it. There's another bar right over there in the lounging area. Right next to it is the hot tub. The 4 wheeler/dirt bike track is right there. There's the ultimate mini golf course. There is an indoor pool with a hot tub, sauna, and tanning beds. We're using the ballroom later on for the main party. We're pretty much using the entire grounds. So, if you want to swim, you can swim, if you want to play miniature golf, then you can play miniature golf, if you want to go 4 wheeling or dirt biking, then you can go 4 wheeling or dirt biking. The basketball and tennis court are over there. There is a library if you want to read, but please don't read the entire time we are here. This is a chance to go outside the box and do something different."

_If only you knew. Her life had been different when she lived here. She was more outgoing and did more daring stuff. She pulled pranks. She was nothing like she was now. She was in fact the exact opposite. She was different. If only you knew, Logan, if only you knew. She thought._

"Well, let me show you to your room." Logan said interrupting her thoughts.

"Lead the way." When she walked in she noticed the maid. She could tell that Lauren was surprised and wanted to talk to her but Rory put a finger up to her mouth showing that she didn't want to talk right now. She had always liked Lauren.

"This room belongs to the daughter of the guy who lives here."

"Does she care?" she asked wondering what his answer was going to be because she would have cared. She had left a lot of stuff here. She didn't want people to be going through her stuff. If they got on her computer, they would know exactly who she was.

"The guy who lives here said she wouldn't have a problem with it."

"So how rich is this guy because…"

"I know what you mean. This house is huge compared to mine, granted the family is three times richer than my family. I hear they are worth around 900 million. I'd tell you why they are rich but that would be way too much information."

He's close Rory thought. But with what she was inheriting from both the Hayden's and the Gilmore's, she would eventually be worth way more than a billion. Try two or three billion.

"Ok, here's your room." Logan said interrupting her thoughts once again.

He didn't know how true those words were. This was her room. It was exactly like she left it.

"You like?"

"I love it."

"Good. I know this room is huge but what do you expect when this family is outrageously rich."

"It's perfect."

"Good… so I'll see you downstairs?"

"Yeah." And with that he closed the door.

She had always loved this room. It had a small kitchen, living room area, huge bathroom, huge walk in closet, a balcony, a huge room for her DVD's(she collects DVD's, she has over a thousand) and a secret way out of her house. There was an elevator behind her book shelf. Her Hayden grandparents had built the house for their parents as a wedding present. So they took the opportunity too be the cool grandparents and put an elevator in each of Mike's and Rory's room. That way when they became teenagers they could sneak out without using the balcony and have the chance of breaking their arm or leg. When her and her mom moved out, she asked her if she knew about it and Lorelai's exact words were, "No! Why did you get the cool grandparents and parents for that matter? I would have died if I got one in my room when I was your age."

Looking around, she came across so many memories. She was about to cry, it was too hard to think about her past and it was worst when she came home. There was a reason she only came here once a year. All of a sudden her speaker buzzed. The house was so big that there was a phone in every room just so you could talk from room to room without walking all the way to the other end of the house to talk. She picked it up and realized it was Lauren.

"Ms. Hayden what are you doing here? You only come here once a year. Why didn't you say hi? Why did you want me to keep my mouth shut?"

"Ok slow down and to answer your questions, I'm writing an article about this secret society. They don't know I'm a Hayden and that I use to live here. They know me as Rory Gilmore who lives in Stars Hollow. I don't want them to know about my past. So, I decided not to say hello because they might have gotten suspicious."

"Oh, well I have missed you so much. I can't stand your dad's girlfriend a minute longer, she's the reason I seriously think about quitting."

"I missed you so much but I have to go. Maybe we can talk later. Try to act like you don't know me."

"Will do Ms. Hayden."

"I told you to call me Rory."

"See you around Ms. Hayden." And with that she hung up.

She realized there was note on her desk.

_Where what's under the bed tonight. Supper at seven in the ballroom. Don't be late._

That did not give her much time considering it was already 6:00. She opened the box and there laid a light blue dress. She pulled it out to see what it looked like. It was gorgeous.

It was spaghetti strap with heavy beading at the top. She decided to wear her hair down and curled. She remembered she had left some jewelry here. She decided on the dangling light blue circles with a necklace to match. To sum it up she was gorgeous.

She made her way to the ballroom. When Logan saw her, he stopped what he was doing. She was drop dead gorgeous. Finn and Colin noticed. _He's starting to fall for her. _They noticed.

"Man, she looks hot." Finn said.

"Damn."

"Mate, you ok?"

"Yeah just seeing how pretty she is." And with that he went off to meet her.

"Glad you found it, the ballroom and the dress. You look gorgeous by the way."

"Thanks for the dress. Somebody has an eye for dress sizes."

"That would be me. So Ace how much information have you got?"

"Plenty but I know I'm probably going to get a lot more. What's with Ace?"

"It's my nickname for you. You're the Ace reporter."

The rest of the night was spent eating and dancing with Logan, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie. She had to admit she had a lot of fun, the most fun she had had in over two years. The party was still in full swing when she decided to head to bed around one in the morning. She was drop dead tired. The next morning she woke up and needed coffee but she didn't feel like going all the way downstairs to the kitchen. Then she remembered, she had a little kitchen in her room. She looked in the cabinet and there it was, right where she left it. Lauren must keep this place stocked just in case she came home. She still cleans it because there isn't a trace of dust at all.

She noticed a note on the TV. How could she have missed this note last night? She had looked all over room last night just thinking about her past. How could she have missed it?

_Ace,_

_The LDB has changed their mind. We are now leaving tonight…late. The main event will take place tonight at 7:00. Wear what's in your closet. Until then, you can do whatever you want. _

_Logan_

After her shower, she walked out into the backyard to see the party in full swing.

She didn't know what she wanted to do. She could play miniature golf but she had mastered that course when she was eleven. She could swim, she had her swim suit on underneath her clothes but she didn't feel like getting wet yet. That left four wheeling, dirt biking, basketball, tennis, or reading. She was going to listen to Logan and not read. She didn't do anything that involved exercise, so it was between dirt biking or 4 wheeling. She headed over to the course. She noticed that her name was still on her own 4 wheeler and dirt bike. There were several more of each but five of each had the names Mike, Andy, David, Matt, or Natalie. Her and her friends always raced together. So, they decided to each have their own and put their name on it. Hopefully, the LDB wouldn't find the connection.

Logan, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie were all over by the bikes. She went over and asked,

"Anyone want to race me?"

"Now, Ace do you even know how to operate one of these?"

"Just because I'm a girl you don't think I know how to operate one?" she started yelling. Why did he always assume?

"No, it's just I don't know you that well."

"Ok, so again does anyone want to race me?"

"Well, we would or at least I would if we could find the keys." Logan said.

Crap. She knew where they were but she didn't want them to know why she knew where they were.

"Did you ask the maid?" Rory asked.

"No. Good idea." Finn said and with that he was off to ask her.

A couple of minutes later he was back and said that they were in the box on the wall.

"Ok, what do we want to race dirt bikes or 4 wheelers?" Colin asked.

They all decided on 4 wheelers.

"Well, Rory, I guess you want the one that has you're name on it?"

"Sounds good."

"That's weird that they have one with the name Rory on it. There aren't many Rory's. You sure this isn't yours, Ror?" Stephanie said joking.

"Trust me, I would know if it was mine since it would mean that I'm freaking rich."

This was weird. She hadn't raced since her and her mom left. It was weird seeing other people riding her friends 4 wheelers. Was it unfair that she had raced on this track over a hundred times?

By the time they got the 4 wheelers to the starting line, the rest of the LDB had gathered around. It was only her and the three stooges racing.

"Ok, when the light turns green, we go." Colin said.

"We know mate, we're not stupid." Finn said.

"Ok, then let's go." Colin said.

Red, Yellow, Green. And with that they were off. In the end, Rory won. It wasn't even a close call. Logan was second, whereas Colin was third and Finn was last.

Steph came running up and hugged her. "Congratulations, Ror. You beat the three stooges."

"You're good. How are you so good?" Logan said.

"I grew up racing 4 wheelers and dirt bikes." Thank God the questioning ended there.

The main event was that night and it was to take place outside. When she got to the place where the event was going to take place, she saw a scaffold that was around seven stories high with four people already up there. That's when Logan walked up.

"What is this Logan?"

"They're going to jump off it."

"Are you guys crazy?"

"Most would say we are but personally I don't think we are any different than anyone else. "

"They're going to die."

"We're all going to die one day."

"But those four are today."

"Six."

"I see four."

"I'm heading up."

"Of course you are."

"And Finn was supposed to do it, but few of us figured he'd make it

this far, so there's an extra space." Logan looks at her.

'No!"

"And we're not going to die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has

ever died. Only old ones have.

"I am not going to jump!"

"We're all set." A guy that Rory didn't know said.

"This is Seth, he's the genius behind all this."

"It's very safe. We did a dozen successful test drops, every potato

came through without a scratch."

"Potato?"

"You can't test using people, that'd be dangerous!"

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm here as a journalist. An observer. Journalists do not participate."

"Since when?"

"Since forever."

"George Plimpton never participated."

"What?"

"His best stuff put him in the think of it. Fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the Lions, skating for the Bruins."

"So he participated."

"Bill Buford lived with soccer hooligans in _Among The Thugs_. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action in World War II, he was killed by a Japanese sniper, not that you gotta go that far."

"Buford, Pyle. I know."

"Richard Hottelet was four months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P. Hunter Thompson lived with the Hell's Angels. Got in the muck, didn't just orbit around it, and it drove his writing. He put you in those biker's parties. He put you in those biker's heads."

" All right, all right, so, those guys participated. I got it, but I.." Rory said but was interrupted.

"Jumpers to their places, please!"

"You're scared."

"Well, yeah!"

"And that stops the greats?"

"It's stopping this great!"

"Come on, you look like you need a little adventure."

"What does that mean?"

"You're just a little sheltered."

"Why? Because I haven't spent time in a Nazi prison, been stomped on by hooligans and beat up by Hell's Angels? And Plimpton got banged up pretty good too."

"It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived.

"Let's go."

"Let's go!"

"But I am not a fan of ladders."

"They scare the crap out of me, too."

"High. We are very high."

"I've been higher."

"I meant distance from the ground."

"That, too."

"This is totally safe. And it goes with your outfit. Nice."

"Why do they look so worried?"

"We're low on champagne. You can back out, you know. No one's forcing you."

"I know."

"You trust me?"

"You jump, I jump, Jack."

" In Omnia Paratus!" everyone in the crowed said.

"I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay."

"Oh, thank God." Seth said.

"You did good, Ace!"

"Once in a lifetime experience!"

"Only if you want it to be."

And with that he kissed her.

Sorry, I haven't updated for so long. I've been on vacation and once I got back I had work. So I've been busy.


	5. The Past and Present Collide

Again, I don't own Gilmore girls or anything related to it.

**The Past and Present Collide**

"Wow" Rory said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."

"Logan."

"It just happened."

"Logan."

"It was a good kiss and I don't regret doing it…" Logan said but was cut off.

"Logan!"

"What?"

"It's alright. I enjoyed the kiss too." Rory said and then kissed him.

"So what now?" Logan said with his forehead on Rory's.

"I don't know." Rory whispered.

"I really don't do the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing."

"Did I say you had to?"

"No, but you just seem like the girl who needs commitment."

"Logan, you're right. In the past, I have been in committed relationships but they have all turned out bad. So I'm not looking to be a committed relationship right now. I'm not ready for it just yet."

"So, you want to try being in a "no strings" kind of relationship?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Master Huntzberger, there are some people at the front door wanting to see the host of the party and I figured that it would be you." Lauren said and then gave Rory a look that said you might want to stay away from the front door.

"Come on." Logan said grabbing Rory's hand and dragging her towards the front door.

"Logan, I think I'll just stay here. You go check what's happening." Rory said panicking, not knowing who could be at the front door.

"Scared, Ace? I'll be right there no one's going to hurt you." Logan said teasing.

"Okay." _Hopefully it's no one I know._

When they got to the foyer, there stood two people who she wished she never had to see again. They were her enemies at the school she went to in Boston. _Crap!_ Rory

thought.

"Well, well, well, I was right; the bitch is back in town throwing a party and didn't invite us."

"Ok, Nicole, one: I'm not the bitch here, you are and second: I'm not throwing the party." _What's going on?_ _How does Rory know these people?_ Logan thought. By now the rest of the LDB had gathered around to see what was happening.

"Then whose party is this and why are you here? From what I hear you only come around once a year."

"I didn't know I was coming here. It was sort of a surprise." _This can't be happening_ Rory thought.

"I don't believe you."

"Actually, I believe her, Nicole. This party isn't as good as the ones she used to throw when she lived here, just by the looks of it. And from what I hear, she tries to avoid this place at all costs." A boy by the name of Justin said.

"I guess you're right. Rory isn't lying."

"For once in your life you actually believe me."

"Don't you talk to me like that, _Mary_."

"Nicole! I'm on your side but that's taking it too far. You know no one is allowed to call her Mary. Only Andy is. You better apologize."

"I'm not going to apologize to the bitch, Justin."

"Yes you are."

"Fine, I'm sorry Rory, I know what I did was wrong but that didn't stop me. Sorry."

"It's alright Nicole."

"Wow, you guys are actually acting civil towards one another for once in your life." Justin said.

The LDB was so confused they didn't know what was happening. Rory was a Hayden?

All of a sudden the door opened and in walked Christopher Hayden and his girlfriend Stacey.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Christopher said raising his voice.

"Oh, I see how it is, it's not alright for your own daughter to come home when she wants to but it is alright for the LDB to."

"You got that right. My office right now. I'll be there in five minutes to talk to you."

"Yes, sir." And with that he was gone. She couldn't believe what happened in the past ten minutes. She had kissed Logan and started a relationship with him. The LDB found out she was a Hayden. People from her past had come back. Her dad had come home early and now she had to talk to him in his office. This isn't going to end good.

"Ace?"

"What?" Rory said aggravated.

"What's going on?" Logan said calmly.

"I guess I get to tell you the truth now don't I."

"Only if you want."

"I'll tell you part of it and then later on when I become better friends with you, then I might tell you the rest." Rory said while all of the LDB stared at her.

"Ok"

"I'm a Hayden. I lived here till the end of my junior year of high school. Then my parents got a divorce. I moved with my mom because there were some things that happened and I just had to get away."

"What were those things?" Logan asked.

"That's one of the things I'll tell you later when we become better friends."

"Oh"

"Ever since then, my dad has been a complete asshole. We get into fights all the time and there pretty bad. There is name calling and insults are being thrown at each other. They get pretty nasty sometimes. But I still love my grandparents to death. Personally, I think they have come to love me even more that their own son. They hate how he treats me and they are always yelling at him when they find out he yelled at me. There was one time when I was at Chilton and he came to see me. He followed me around the entire day to see how I did in classes and if I participated or not. Then after school, he started yelling at me and it caused everyone to stop what they were doing and listen. That was the day they found out I was Hayden. There was name calling and insults were being thrown, I had started to cry. After fifteen minutes, he still hadn't stopped yelling. Paris had to call my mom. Then my dad yelled at my mom for about fifteen minutes. In the end, he yelled for about an hour and when my grandparents found out, man were they pissed, especially since he yelled at me in public." Rory said about to cry.

"Wow"

"Yeah, well I need to get to office before he becomes any madder. You guys go ahead and head back to the party or leave or do whatever. If you leave don't worry about me. I'll just get my driver to take me home."

"We'll wait, Ace. At least, I will."

"Thanks, you don't know how much that mans to me." Rory said softly.

"No problem." And with that Rory was off to her dad's office.

When she left, the rest of the LDB went back to the party gossiping. Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph, Justin, and Nicole stayed back and talked.

"I can't believe it. The entire time she knew where she was." Colin said.

"That's why she kept staring at that tree house out back, close to where we parked." Logan said.

"What are you talking about mate?" Finn said.

"When I took off her blindfold, the first thing she noticed was the tree house. She kept staring at it when I was talking then I realized she wasn't even paying attention to me. She started to scare me."

"The tree house use to be like their club house when they were younger." Justin said. The four looked at him forgetting that him and Nicole were there.

"What?" Finn said.

"When they were younger it was their club house and when she saw it, it must have brought back some memories."

"Oh."

"What do you mean by them?" Steph said.

"Rory, her twin brother Mike, and their four friends, one being, Andy, her boyfriend of two years."

"So, they had a club?"

"Not really. When they were in high school, they were the most popular. Especially, her and Mike. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to nail her. All six were the best of friends. Nothing was going to tear them apart. They had their futures planned out so they would always be together. I heard they even made a pact. But one pact I know that was made for sure was between Andy and Rory. Everyone at our school knew about it."

"What was it? It wasn't something dirty was it?" Finn said.

"No, it wasn't something dirty." Justin said smiling.

"The pact was that Andy was the only one that got to call her Mary and she would never allow anyone else to call her Mary. Stupid I know but it was something special between the couple. The pact was actually around since they were five."

"Why was her nickname Mary?"

"Andy always thought she looked innocent like the Virgin Mary, even though she sure as hell didn't act like it. I'm not saying she's a slut but she was a little different back then compared to what she is like now. Just by looking at her, she is a completely different person. Let me guess, you think she is a little sheltered not adventurous enough?"

"Well yeah." Logan said like it was obvious.

"Well let me tell you. If you were around five years ago you would have seen a completely different person and a completely different family to come with it." Justin said nodding towards the way Rory left.

"What do you mean by that?" Colin said.

"One: every kid in society wanted her parents to be theirs. Christopher is totally different now. Rory use to be a daddy's girl. As you can see that has obviously changed. Two: Rory was more adventurous and pulled pranks with the best of them and Three: she threw the best parties ever and man did she know how to party."

"Reporter Girl threw parties?"

"Oh yeah they were infamous. Everyone on the east coast would know about them. You had to be invited though. How did you guys not know about this?'

"We were at boarding school in Australia." Logan said.

"Land down under, got it. But let me tell you, if she was to throw another party it would be all over the magazines. When she used to live here, paparazzi would follow the six around especially Rory and Mike. They would always be outside the party trying to get a picture or two of anything they could get. Once she left here, she sort of disappeared from society."

"Damn, didn't know Reporter Girl was like that." Colin said.

"Yeah, she also threw the best sub parties and she would invite anyone to come because she felt like no teen should be left out by themselves in a society party. You would think since she was rich, powerful, and popular, she would be a bitch but man was she the complete opposite. She was perfect."

"What happened to the others?" Stephanie said.

"She didn't tell you guys?" Nicole said.

"No." Logan said

"Even though I hate her and I could tell you right now, just to be mean to her, I can't. This is something she has to tell you. Don't pressure her into telling you. It will only make it worse. She'll tell you when she's ready. She has to trust you first. Don't treat her any different since she is a Hayden. She hates it, I mean she likes it every once in a while but not all the time. She's had a hard past and I heard once she left, it got even worse or at least towards the end of her freshman year of college. I don't know what happened but I just heard it was pretty bad. I may come across as a bitch to her but I feel sorry for her. Let her tell you about her past, not us. There are funny parts like the pranks and parties but then there is serious stuff. Just be there for her when she tells you. She'll most likely need a shoulder to cry on, so be ready. Don't be mad at her for not telling you sooner because this is a big deal especially to her." Nicole said.

"We'll be there for her." Logan said.

"Good."

The next thing they heard was a door being shut and out walked Rory, sobbing so hard. Logan came up and gave her a hug and just held her.

Once Rory calmed down she said "Logan, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get my stuff and head on home."

"We'll go with you."

"That's alright; I'm just going to take one of my cars back. Mom's wanted me to sneak up here when dad is gone and get one of mine so she can drive it around. She gets bored with her cars very easily."

"Well, I'll ride back with you."

"No, Logan it's alright. You stay here and have fun. I'll just see you around campus."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Rory."

"Fine, I'm going to go get my stuff and sneak out because I really don't want to take the chance of getting caught by Stacey. I hate her with a passion."

"What was that Rory?" Stacey said.

"I said I hate you. Now, Stacey, I am in no mood to deal with a gold digging slut so just leave me alone." And with that Rory left, leaving everyone stunned for a moment then heading up to her room, everyone but Stacey.

What did you think? Not as long as the chapter before. Sorry! Please review.


	6. Elevators and Cars

Again, I don't own Gilmore girls or anything related to it.

**Chapter 6**

When they got to Rory's room, she started to throw her things together and get things that she had been meaning to come and get.

"Rory, are you going to be ok," Logan said with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well with what just happened down there…" Logan said trailing off.

"You guys, things like that happen all the time, just ask Paris or my mom."

"I thought you only came around once a year?"

"He calls about once a week and we always end up fighting about something or another, so I've gotten use to it, it just sometimes it drains all the energy out of me."

"What do you guys fight about?" Colin said.

"Anything and everything, my grades and how I should be putting more effort into school, I shouldn't be on the newspaper, I should concentrate on taking over the businesses, sometimes it's about how I should get my act together and start acting like a grown up and when he saw me here with you guys he just freaked because he knows what the LDB is like since he was in it, and that means I'm goofing around."

"But, your grades are perfect love."

"I know but that doesn't change anything."

"Sorry for bringing you here then." Logan said.

"Not your fault, you didn't know I was a Hayden. You didn't know how my dad would react. Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm sneaking out of here, I don't want to run into Stacey again."

"We'll go with you just let us grab our stuff." Steph said.

"Ok, I have to say bye to Lauren anyway."

"The maid?" Colin said not believing that she wanted to say by to a maid.

"Yeah, she's like a second mom to me."

"We'll be back in ten." Finn said.

Ten minutes later everyone was in her room again.

"You guys ready?" Rory said while heading to the bookshelf.

"Yeah, love but why are you heading to the bookshelf, shouldn't we be taking the balcony?"

"You'll see." Rory said while pressing a button which revealed the elevator.

"That's so cool." Stephanie said.

"You had an elevator to sneak out of your room?" Logan said.

"Yep. My grandparents built this house for my parents when they got married and they wanted to be the cool grandparents, so they thought that we could use an elevator when we snuck out instead of using the balcony and risk hurting ourselves" Rory said with a smirk.

When they got to the garage, Rory opened the door to reveal many different cars, some being the same but just different colors.

"Damn!" Finn said.

"Yeah, I know but when me and my…"

"Your brother." Logan finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, I'm assuming Nicole and Justin told you guys."

"They just told us that you had a twin brother and four friends, one being your boyfriend of two years, nothing else, we promise." Steph said trying to explain how they knew she had a brother.

"Oh, well when we turned sixteen we got cars and every three months after that, and then when my parents divorced by dad kept buying me cars for my birthday and holidays. Then there's the fact that he likes to collect them, but the funny thing is that he doesn't even notice if they're gone."

"Do one of you need to take the SUV back?"

"No, I called Seth while getting my stuff and he said he would take it back." Colin said.

"Ok, well mom wanted this car but we can't all fit in it so do one of you guys mind if you take some other car back?"

"No, that's fine. Which one do you want to take back?" Finn said.

"I don't care, you guys pick, and you can even take more than one back if you want."

"We'll take that one," Finn said pointing to one.

"Oh, uh anyone but that one." It was her brother's favorite car and she didn't want anybody else driving.

"Ok, me and the guys will take this one and you and Steph can take that one." Finn said pointing to the cars.

"I'm driving." Colin said.

"No, I am!" Finn said.

"No, I am!" Colin said.

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Guys, I'll drive." Logan said.

"But why?" Finn said.

"1. You're drunk and 2. Colin drives so slow well never get back home. Meet you at Yale, Ace." Logan said.

"Yeah." And with that they were off.

Sorry! This is just a filler. I was going to have Logan and Rory's first date but I've been so busy but then I thought that I needed to update at least something. But, I just started my first year of college this past Monday.


	7. That's Funny And Why's That?

Again, I don't own Gilmore girls or anything related to it.

**Chapter 7**

"**That's Funny." "And Why's That?"**

It had been 2 days since the LDB event and word that she was a Hayden had been around the block one too many times in her opinion. She was sick of it. People were always coming up to her and trying to be her friend. This morning, when she was eating breakfast, a guy by the name of Derek was making sure that her coffee cup was never empty. She was now heading back to her dorm thankful that her day was over. Right when she entered her dorm, her phone went off. Without looking at the caller ID, she answered it.

"Hello"

"We haven't gone a date yet."

"Logan?"

"You available this weekend?"

"What?"

"I was thinking Saturday, but if you're busy we can go out Friday."

"Logan!"

"Sorry" _he had been rambling, nice job Huntz, why was he nervous, he was never nervous; he always acted smooth and confident, what the hell happened this time. He didn't even give her a chance to reply, I'm letting her get to me, you can't let that happen Huntz._

"It's alright, but just to let you know my side of the conversation would have gone something like this… I know…Yes….Saturday's good."

"Pick you up at seven?" Logan said smirking that she had said yes.

"Sounds great."

"See you then, Ace. Oh and by the way, I'll be wearing jeans if that helps you decide what to wear. "

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"Bye."

It had been two weeks since her date with Logan. The date had gone well. They went out to eat and then saw a movie. After that, they took a walk around campus and got to know one another better. She had found out that he didn't have a good relationship with both his parents, whereas, for her, it was just her dad. He didn't find out too much about her's except for the basics. She didn't dare talk about her past. She wanted the first date to go well and not have him feeling sorry for her. She had seen him with other girls and she had to admit that it made her jealous but this was what she agreed to. But there was always one tiny question that kept popping up in her head _Was being in a no string relationship with him the right thing to do?_

It was Saturday morning when she woke up to the sound of her cell going off but she decided to let it go to voicemail because she really didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. When the ringing had stopped, she went right back to bed not quite ready to face the world yet. Around noon, she decided to get up. She noticed Paris wasn't around; she was probably at the YDN. She took a shower, ate breakfast and decided to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie, she had remembered that she had a phone call this morning. She went to get her phone and saw that she had in fact had a voice mail. It was Steph.

_Hey girl! It's Steph. I was wondering if you and Paris wanted to go to the pub tonight with me and the guys. I would really like if at least one girl, with a brain, was around that I could talk to. If you guys decide you want to come, meet us there at 7:00. Hope to see you then._

She needed to do something that night. She really didn't feel like staying in that night and watching movies. She decided she would ask Paris when she got back and see what she wanted to do.

At 7:00 sharp, her and Paris were walking into the pub. They saw Steph and went to sit with her. That's when she saw Logan. She completely forgot that he would probably be there, with a date no less. _How could she have been so stupid?_ So there she sat with Paris, Steph, Colin, Finn, Logan and his date. Meanwhile, Logan sat there thinking _how awkward is? I'm going to kill Steph. He felt bad sitting there with a girl on his shoulder. For some reason, he felt like he was cheating on her. Where did that come from? He really wished that his date for the night, Britney, was not there. _They had ordered their drinks and had started to make small talk when someone behind Rory and Paris said

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rory and Paris?"

"Oh my god" Rory and Paris said together.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dugrey?" Rory said with a smile, getting up to hug him as did Paris. _When Rory hugged Tristan, Logan got this feeling. He was pretty sure it was jealousy but it couldn't be, Logan Huntzberger doesn't get jealous over a girl._

"Well, I thought I would come visit my two favorite girls."

"God, I've missed you Tristan." Rory said in a soft voice but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I've missed you too. So, how have you guys been doing?"

"Good." They both said.

"Well, I'm going to use the restroom then get a drink. You want something Tristan while I'm up there."

"Yeah"

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"kay"

Tristan turned to Paris, "How's she doing? And don't lie."

"She's fine. I mean she still sees a therapist but it's only once a moth instead of twice, which is good. Every once in a while she'll start crying, like in the middle of the night when she thinks no one can here her but let me tell you Yale walls are thin. Sometimes, she has to come to me when she needs someone to talk to and she can't get into see the therapist but I really don't care. I would rather her talk to me than to some therapist but she does what she wants to do." _While Tristan and Rory were talking, the others were thinking_ _Rory sees a therapist? Why does she cry in the middle of the night sometimes?_

"So, she really is doing okay?"

"Yes, Tristan. Stop worrying. I mean after what happened six months ago I would say she's doing pretty good."

_It was the end of her freshman year of college, six months ago. Her and Jess decided to go to a party where Lane's band was performing. They had been dating since the beginning of her freshman year, so about nine months. Rory wasn't a virgin but her and Jess hadn't had sex yet._

_Rory could remember the party like it was yesterday. Her and Jess had ended up in one of the bedrooms talking and then one thing led to another. Jess thought she was ready to have sex but he was wrong. Rory wasn't ready. She didn't know why. They had been together for nine months and it wasn't like she would be losing her virginity. She lost it when she was a sophomore in high school and with her boyfriend Andy. Maybe it was because she thought she was cheating on Andy if she slept with Jess. But why didn't she feel like she was cheating on Andy when she was making out with Jess. Maybe because sex is a bigger deal than making out. She thought her and Andy were going to be together forever. She thought he was the only one she would ever have sex with but if she wanted to have kids in the future then she should know that she is going to have to sleep with someone other that Andy. Apparently, she wasn't over Andy yet, even though it had been a little over two years._

_When Rory started to protest, Jess kept going. Eventually Rory was trying with all her might to get him off of her but he wouldn't budge. She tried to scream for help but with the loud music no one could hear her. In the end he had raped her._

_When she went home, Lorelai could tell that something had happened. She didn't want to pressure Rory into telling her but she really wanted to know. Lorelai was surprised when Rory came in her room in the middle of the night. Rory said she needed to talk to her. Lorelai knew what she was going to tell her. She was going to tell her what had happened at the party._

_After Rory told her, to say Lorelai was furious was an understatement. She went directly to Luke's and started banging on the door till Luke opened up. She demanded where Jess was but he said that Jess told him that after the party he was heading directly to California to find his dad, since that was the last place Jess heard he was. So in the end, Jess had raped Rory, got what he wanted, and left her. Lorelai told Luke what happened and man was Luke angry. Rory was like a daughter to him and when someone hurt Rory he made that person pay but this time there was no one to hurt because the person who had caused Rory pain was out of the state and probably for good. But who knows, he might show up and if he does he is going to wish he hadn't._

_The only people in Stars Hollow that knew Rory was raped were Lane, Lorelai, and Luke. Everyone knew Jess was gone but didn't know why. They all felt sorry for Rory since they though Jess had left so sudden without saying goodbye to her. Rory had been acting strange around Paris and Tristan that summer and eventually they made her tell them by locking her in a room until she told them what happened. In the end, she did. Tristan wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp for doing this to Rory and Paris wanted to rip him into several pieces. No one else knew, her dad didn't know and both sets of her grandparents didn't know. What kind of person does this to their girlfriend? Apparently, he only wanted to be her boyfriend so he could nail her. _

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"Funny that you should mention that."

"And why's that?"

"Well, our dear Rory is in a no strings relationship." Paris said with a smirk.

"Very funny."

"I'm serious Dugrey."

"Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third, the Rory we know and love is in a no strings relationship?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"That's exactly what I thought when she told me."

"I can't believe you!" Tristan said raising his voice slightly.

"What?!"

"I can't believe you haven't tried to convince here to stop doing this." When he said this Logan was thinking _No one forced her into it. She was the one that actually came up with it._

"I HAVE tried Tristan. Lorelai has even tried but no one can get through to her that this isn't right for her. I think there are only one or two people that could do that and you know where they are."

"You're right. She's stubborn she isn't going to listen to anyone. Have you met any of the guys she goes out with?"

"That's another funny thing."

"Why's that?"

"Well, one of them is sitting right across from you."

Tristan looked across from him and introduced himself, "Tristan Dugrey, nice to meet you."

"Logan Huntzberger. Nice to meet you too."

"I'm back." Rory said rejoining the group. "What did I miss?"

"Not much love" Finn said. _There's a lie if I have ever heard one Colin and Steph thought. They had just found out some major information about the one and only Rory Gilmore or should they say Rory Hayden._

AN: There you go. You now know what made her life worse once she left Boston. (what Nicole mentioned in Chapter 5) but remember this was a flashback. Logan and the others don't know. Please review even if it is just one word.


	8. So You Want Me To Tell You

Again, I don't own Gilmore girls or anything related to it.

**Chapter 8**

"**So You Want Me to Tell You"**

Tristan had stayed a couple of more days at Yale spending time with everyone even Logan and his friends, before heading back to Harvard. Over those two days Logan was becoming more jealous of Rory and Tristan's relationship. It was obvious to everyone but Rory.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Logan had seen Rory, his Ace, with other guys. He didn't think she had it in her to be in a no strings relationship with other guys but apparently he was wrong. Every time he saw her with a guy he became even more jealous than the time before. He didn't like the feeling though. He, Logan Huntzberger, could not be jealous. The truth was that Logan hadn't slept with another girl since he started dating Rory. Sure he had gone on dates but never had they ended up in bed afterwards. The only dates that ended up in the bedroom were with Rory. He wondered if she was sleeping with anyone else. He hoped not. Of course she was, there was no reason for her to not.

After Tristan had left, Rory still saw Logan with other girls. The truth was that she hadn't had sex with anyone else but Logan. She wondered if he had slept with anyone else. Of course, he had. What was she thinking? Logan was a playboy and most likely would always be. She couldn't believe she was actually following through with the whole no strings relationship. At first she thought she would only date Logan and let him date other people but then she realized if he can than she can. She liked the whole no strings relationship thing not being tied down to one person but she couldn't help but think that having strings in a relationship would be better. In a no strings relationship there were no feelings involved, nothing serious but she realized that having strings is what she does need in her life right now. Someone to confide in when she has a bad day, somebody to be there when things aren't looking good, someone to vent to when her dad called (she couldn't vent to her mom because then her mom would want to get involved and that would create a big mess). A part of her wished that Logan would not always be a playboy, that maybe she could be the one to change him because the whole no strings relationship was taking its toll and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. Part of it was because she hated seeing Logan with other girls but most of it was having someone there for her, her other half is what she liked to call it.

Now don't get them wrong. They had been on plenty of dates, getting closer and closer every time they were together. Rory still hadn't told Logan about her past. It was starting to bother Logan. They had been in the whole no string relationship for two months. Yeah it didn't seem like a lot but when you take in consideration how close they had become over those two months you would think that she would consider them good enough friends for her to be able to tell him about her past. He had told her a lot of things about his past and the present and the future his dad had planned for him. He had told her his feelings. He had never told anyone his true feelings before not even to Colin, Finn, Stephanie, or Honor. But it seemed that every time he and Rory were together he couldn't help but tell her about it. He felt like he could trust her, bare his soul to her. She would listen to him and not judge him. She was worried about how his feelings and not how to get him into bed. Now if he could bare his soul to her, something big for him, then he felt that she should be able to tell him about her past, something big for her. He wanted to give her space and time, let her come to him when she was ready but it was starting to get on his nerves.

Logan and Rory had just gotten back to Rory' dorm after a night at the pub with their friends. It had been fun but the fun had to come to an end when Finn was thrown out when he got on top of the bar and started to reenact his version of the Passion of the Christ. It looked that Paris wasn't back yet from wherever she was, lately Paris had been away a lot but Rory never knew where. Logan went to the bathroom while Rory listened to the messages on her message machine.

"You have one new message, Rory it's your dad." _Great_ Rory thought just continuing what she was doing. By this time Logan had reentered the room but Rory hadn't noticed.

"Where were you tonight? Me and Stacey waited an hour for you. We've had this meeting planned for over a month. We were suppose to talk about your future after graduation. Graduation is only two years off. What are you going to do? If you would stop partying and focus on your school work and come to some of the business meetings then I wouldn't be so worried. You know if your brother was around he wouldn't be acting like you. He would be responsible and mature maybe he would have been able to change you and your attitude."

"_Bullshit dad, he didn't want to do anything with the business until after college. Who's the one running the Steeler's dad, huh? It sure as hell isn't you. The work just doesn't get done by itself. Someone has to do it. You of all people should know that. Who has never missed a game, huh? Not you! Me! Who hasn't missed one meeting dealing with the Steeler's? That's right me! Who has dealt with all the contracts and has become friends with all the players and coaches? Again me not you! Who has so many contacts in different areas of work that it's almost impossible to keep track of but still does and even makes sure to send something for their birthday to keep in contact? Me again! So don't tell me who isn't responsible!" Rory said like her dad was there getting louder by the minute totally forgetting that Logan was there._

"You better be home three weekends from now since you are the guest of honor. You know your mom can rebel against society all she wants but you were still raised a Hayden so act like it. You're so close to getting your birthday present taken away."

Rory's present was being able to through a party at her house back in Boston. Her dad was going to be gone for the weekend. Since her grandparents were throwing her a society party the paparazzi were probably going to become a part of her life again so she thought she would through a party with all of her new and old friends just like old times. It wasn't just going to be a party for her birthday but also a party showing that she was coming back into society after two and a half years. The society party was going to be Friday night and her party was going to be Saturday night into Sunday morning. It was going to be big with celebrities (that were her friends) and even some live entertainment(again friends such as Fall Out Boy and Jimmy Eat World). She couldn't wait. It was going to be a party to remember.

"By the way I'm engaged to Stacey."

She was then met with the dial tone. She couldn't believe that her dad said that he was engaged. Stacey was going to be her stepmom. Could this night get any worse?

"So, I'm assuming that was your dad." Logan said

"God Logan you scared me and you assumed right." She forgot he was there. He must think she was crazy that she was talking to an answering machine.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." There was an awkward silence since no one was acknowledging what was said on the answering machine.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan asked.

"Sure."

"Why don't you tell me about your past? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then why don't you tell me about it."

"It's something I don't like to talk about."

"Why not?"

"Just because." Rory said getting angrier. Why wouldn't Logan just let it go?

"That's not a good enough reason." Why was she being so stubborn?

"What do you want me to tell you?" Rory yelled.

"Tell me happened. What is so big that has apparently changed your life?"

"So you want me to tell you that my twin brother who was one of my best friends, my boyfriend of almost two years and also my best friend since I was two, then my two best guy friends and my best girl friend who I was friends with since I was two all died in one night in a car crash? Is that what you want to know? That I never got to say good bye to them because I almost died too. I was in a coma for three weeks, had six broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a broken arm, bruises all over my body and scars that you can still see if you know where to look. I had three surgeries. My heart had even stopped twice when they tried to make me stable when I first got to the hospital. It's not fair that they had to die when it was the paparazzi that made the car go off the road and flip. The paparazzi got out without a scratch. Trust me my family and my friends family took them for all their worth and they are now waiting for the death penalty. But it's still not fair. I also lost my baby. That's right I was pregnant." By this time Rory was sobbing and couldn't stop. Logan pulled her into a hug, just holding her.

"I lost the baby in the accident. I know I probably wasn't ready for a baby because I had all these plans to go off to Harvard with all my friends, the six of us, and then graduate, take over the businesses with my brother then marry Andy and have his kids. But none of that is going to happen now. But I actually wanted the baby especially after I found out Andy died because it was a piece of him and a piece of me. A part of him was going to always be around since it was his kid. But no I lost the baby. It's not fair. Then after they died it caused my parents to start fighting then get a divorce then my dad turns into a complete ass. I was a daddy's girl. I got anything I wanted. My family was perfect. Everybody wanted my parents, not anymore though. Then I try to go back to school. Back to normal life but I couldn't. Everywhere I looked there were memories of us pulling a prank or just talking. My locker was surrounded by theirs but now there was no one. I sat by all of them in my classes now there was no one. I ate lunch with them everyday again there was no one. Nothing to do on the weekends. I didn't want to go to parties anymore. I hated it. Everyone looked at me feeling sorry for me I didn't want them feeling sorry for me. There was no way I could stay there for senior year so when my mom moved out I went with her. I went to Chilton while living in Stars Hollow." Rory couldn't stop. Logan moved her to her bed laying her down. He played with her hair while listening to what she was saying like it was the last thing she was ever going to same to him.

"Everything was going good, then my freshman year I met Jess and to make a long story short he raped me after dating for six months. I wasn't ready to have sex with him. I wasn't a virgin but it didn't feel right having sex with him. Then he left. Haven't seen him since and that was six months ago. You know everybody thinks I am so strong and they don't know how I do it but the truth is I don't even know how I do it. I'm so tired of putting up a front that I'm strong. I'm not. I just want to let go one day and just cry and feel sorry for myself. I'm tired of being strong all the time. I have a video from before they died that we made and it's us saying goodbye to each other individually. We said goodbye like we were going to die the next day. Weird, I know, but we were drunk when we came up with the idea and we thought it was stupid at the time but I'm so glad we did it since I never got to say goodbye to them. Anyway whenever one of us died we get to see their goodbye to us. Unfortunately, I got mine all in one day. I'm the only one that's seen it. My mom hasn't even seen it. My brother told me that I had to be strong whenever he died, so I have since the day after the funeral. I miss them so much, Logan" Rory had said all that she wanted for the night. Logan laid there playing with her hair and rubbing circles on her back. Rory's breath eventually evened out and Logan just laid there with her all night not believing what she just told him. He was glad she finally did but he also felt bad for making her tell him. No wonder she didn't like talking about it. No wonder everyone felt sorry for her. Her life and future has changed in one second.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. At first, I had no idea what the next chapter should be like, then I had finals, then I have been busy starting and finishing my Christmas shopping. For those who wanted an update, thank finnluvers24-7. They thought I should be nice and give a Christmas present by updating. So Happy Holidays! I'll try updating soon. The next chapter should be the birthday parties.


	9. Author's Note

Sorry this isn't an update but I was wondering if anyone wanted to continue this for me. I've been extremely busy with school and work and have found no time to write. I really can't find the incentive to write because I don't know how I want the story to go. If you're interested just let me know. Thanks and sorry that I couldn't keep up with this.


End file.
